


A Snake, A Lion, A Family

by Optophobic_Prince



Series: A Snake, A Lion, A Family: Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bathing/Washing, Bedwetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Infantilism, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character Harry Potter, Out of Character Severus Snape, Parental Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optophobic_Prince/pseuds/Optophobic_Prince
Summary: After Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore decides he is to stay with Snape. But Harry has a embarrassing secret.What happens when Snape finds out?And how does this secret not only bring them together, but provide them with the one thing they both crave: Family.---Harry is an innocent child who just needs some parental comfort and mentally regresses as a result.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: A Snake, A Lion, A Family: Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986067
Comments: 61
Kudos: 522





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Snape is tall, 6 ft 7".  
> Harry is 11 but about the size of an 8 year old, so about 4ft.  
> 

Harry Potter sat in the back seat of his professor's car. He was silently seething and terrified. For some reason, the Headmaster decided it would be a great idea for Harry to stay with Professor Snape during the summer. 

Harry didn’t understand. Staying with professor Snape seemed like the last place he should be. The man hated him, everyone knew that! Except for Dumbledore apparently. Harry had pleaded with the man to let him stay with Ron, but the Headmaster stayed firm that he was to stay with Snape.

Harry was nervous about staying with the Potions Master. Would he have to cut up potion ingredients all day?

Harry stared out the car window chewing his fingers to try and relax but his mind wandering to all the bad things that could happen. He was sure that Snape would not hurt him, well not physically. Dumbledore would never allow that. But the man’s snide remarks and sarcasm made Harry anxious.

Severus glanced in the rearview mirror at the boy currently occupying his backseat and noticed Potter sucking his fingers. He rolled his eyes in disgust and irritation. Why did the Headmaster decide _he_ was the one to watch the brat all summer. There go his plans for some peace and relaxation away from annoying children. He sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, and tried to ignore the voice in his head that reminded him that the boy was part of Lily. Severus pushed the thought of Lily out of his mind as he turned down the dirt road leading to his house in the forest. 

Severus’ house wasn't the biggest, three floors, but it was enough for him. He just hoped that the boy stayed out of trouble. Merlin knew the boy had an act for getting into things that he has no business in. 

When they finally pulled into the driveway Severus spoke for the first time since the drive started, “Come with me potter, and do not touch anything!”

Harry slowly got out of the car and followed Snape up the porch stairs and into the house. The house was surprisingly cozy with browns and blacks.

“Sit,” Snape said pointing at a large couch. Harry sat reluctantly looking around as Snape walked up the stairs muttering something under his breath. 

Severus went upstairs and charmed his bedroom and study to warn him if the boy entered. He walked into the guest room and glanced around. It was simple enough, a small bed, wardrobe, and desk. He quickly cast a cleaning and refreshing charm on the room then headed back downstairs to the boy.

"Potter!" He called, "We need to go over some rules."

"Yes, sir." was all the boy said.

"You are to stay out of my bedroom, my study, and my potions lab. Do not go snooping around. Do not leave the property, it is heavily warded and will shock you if you try. You are to have chores here. I have not decided on them yet. Do not leave your belongings everywhere. I will not be cleaning up after you. Your relatives may have, but I am not."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, not sure what to say. His relatives never did anything for him.

"Go upstairs. Your room is the third door on the left. There is no restroom upstairs, as this is an old house. Get your things put away. Dinner will be at 6, so you have about an hour to get settled." Snape waved his hand in dismissal and watched Potter go.

He purposely did not tell the boy about the perfectly functioning restroom in his bedroom. He did not want any little boys in there making a mess.

Harry walked up the stairs and found the room. He found his trunk resized and put his school supplies on the desk and his few clothes from the Dursley's in the wardrobe. Sitting on the bed he tried not to panic as he thought back to what Snape had said: "No restroom upstairs". 

He had been counting on a bathroom near his room. How the heck was he doing to hide his bedwetting? At the Dursley's, he slept on the hard floor of his cupboard, which was easy to clean. At Hogwarts, his bed magically cleaned itself! But here, at Snape's... He thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't sleep in the bed, He'd ruin it. He can't sleep in the bathtub, there is none up here. He can't sleep on the floor, it's carpeted. 

He looked around the room trying to figure out what to do. He noticed the clock, it read 5:57. Harry jumped up and went downstairs for dinner as fast as he could. Making it just in time to see Snape folding a cloth napkin over his lap. 

Harry sat opposite the man, staring at his bowl. It was some kind of stew. Harry hesitated but knew if he didn't eat, Snape would probably say something mean. He was surprised when it actually tasted really good! There were vegetables and meat, did Snape make this? Maybe being a Potions Master makes you a good cook, Harry thought. 

"When you are finished, go to your room and work on your homework until bed. I expect you to be in bed with the lights out by 9:00. Is that understood, Potter?" The professor drawled as if he were bored. 

"Yes, sir... Sir?" Harry started, unsure if he should ask, but knew he had too "Can I leave the room to use the restroom since there is not one upstairs?"

"You may leave your room to get ready for bed in the restroom. You may leave your room during the night to use the restroom, but that is it. If I find you snooping around or getting into anything, Merlin help me..." Snape said, trailing off in irritation.

Harry got the point. But that did not help him. He went to his room and pondered how he was going to hide his most secret problem.

Sitting at the desk, he opened his Charms textbook and pretended to read. He could _not_ let Snape find out. He just knew the man would tease him. If Snape found out, he'd probably tell all the Slytherins. The whole school would make fun of him!

Forcing himself to focus, he worked on his Charms homework, it wasn't that hard. By the time it was almost 9:00, he was just finishing up. He went walked downstairs to the bathroom and got ready for bed. He made sure to try and force any pee out, he strained to make sure his bladder was empty. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth before walking back to his room. In the hall, he noticed Snape was in his study. As he was about to enter his room he heard Snape say 'Goodnight Potter".

Harry closed the door, laid on the bed under the covers, and pretended to sleep. About two hours later he heard Snape close his study door and lock it. Harry waited nervously as Snape opened his door and peered into the room. Harry help his eyes shut and tried to stay as still as possible, hoping the man would think he was truly sleeping.

Severus glared around the room making sure the boy was in bed. Once he was satisfied that the Brat-Who-Ruined-His-Summer was sleeping, he closed the door and went to his own room for the night.

Hearing the professor leave, harry did the only thing he could think of to solve his problem. He got up, sat at the desk, and forced himself to stay awake.

The night was slow as Harry kept feeling himself start to nod off. But he forced himself to stay awake.

The next morning Harry got up exhausted. He practically dragged his feet to the downstairs bathroom to take care of his morning duties. He was as glad he hadn't had an accident during the night but was drained.

Entering the kitchen, he found Snape at the table, drinking coffee and reading The Daily Prophet. Severus looked up as Harry sat down. Snape noticed the boy looked tired but dismissed it.

As the boy started eating the Potions Master spoke.

"Today you are to work on your homework until lunch. You may work here, at the kitchen table, or in your room. After lunch, you may go outside to the backyard. Do not touch my garden, there are many poisonous plants growing in there." Severus told the boy. The backyard was rather large but fenced off. His garden was also fenced off from the rest of the yard.

Harry perked up at the thought of being outside. Looking out the window, seeing the green grassy area surrounded by tall trees, he thought it looked rather inviting.

They finished their breakfast in silence. After eating Harry went upstairs and gathers his homework as Snape disappeared to his potions lab that was in the basement of the house. Harry decided to work on his homework in the kitchen to be near the toilet. 

Settling in at the table he worked started on his transfigurations homework. He focused hard on his studies and soon lost track of time. 

By the time he was halfway through his DADA essay, he nearly yelped in pain. Holding himself he realized that he had to pee. How hadn’t he realized it before?

Standing up, he almost cried when a little started to leak out. What has happening to his body? Harry shuffled to the bathroom near the kitchen as fast as he could. By the time he was standing in front of the toilet, his underwear was damp. Thankfully though, the wet was not visible on his jeans. 

Forcing his bladder empty, he put himself away and rubbed his lower stomach. It was sore. Sighing, he went back to the kitchen to finish his essay. Vowing to think about his achy tummy later. 

When the Potions Master came down to prepare lunch, Harry cleared his things and put them away in his room. Coming back downstairs, Harry used the toilet again, before heading to the kitchen for lunch. 

Handing Harry a plate with a sandwich and fruit Snape asked, "What homework were you working on?"

"I finished Charms, Transfigurations, and DADA, sir."

"Good. At this rate, you will have your homework completed before the week's end."

"Yeah, if I could figure out the potions homework," Harry muttered under his breath.

Severus heard the boy's utterance but kept silent. As they ate lunch Severus thought about whether or not he should offer his help. He loved teaching others about potions. When they listened that is. But he didn't want the boy thinking he would do it for him, nor did he want the boy thinking he was getting special treatment. He dismissed the idea and continued eating in silence. 

After lunch, Harry spent his time in the backyard. Still exhausted from staying up all night, he sat under a tree, facing away from the house. He decided it would be safe to take a nap out here. He relaxed and drifted to sleep rather quickly.

When Harry awoke, the sun was beginning to set. The first thing he noticed was the cold fabric of his pants sticking to his legs. He whimpered as he stood up, the burn in his thighs was back. Harry worriedly chewed on the sleeve of his oversized sweater. He would have to sneak back into the house, clean up, and change his jeans. All without Snape finding out he has wet himself like a baby. While he was taking a nap, like a baby!

Furious with himself, the small boy walked towards the house, keeping an eye out for Snape. By the time he made it inside, his groin felt like it was on fire. The house was quiet, Harry glanced at the clock, 05:30. Breathing a sigh of relief he all but ran to the bathroom. 

Locking the door behind him, he stepped into the tub and took his clothes off. Upon inspecting himself he found his skin red and blotchy.

_Were those blisters?!_

Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. Cleaning himself off, he noticed that his stomach was still tender. Why was this happening to him? He knew wetting always made his skin itchy, but it never was this bad! 

The little boy knew that he really needed a proper bath, but didn’t want to be late for dinner. 

Not to mention... Harry had another secret. 

He was afraid of the bathtub. When it was filled with water or had any water, he would panic. Memories of his aunt brutally washing him with boiling water, or his uncle holding him down in an ice bath. When they would make him shower... that was worse. Being sprayed with ice water in the winter or boiling water in the summer.

Ever since he was 6, Harry cleaned himself by using a damp cloth. 

_A sink and a rag._ _That’s it._ _That’s how he knew he could get clean._ _That’s what he knew was safe._

Dampening the cloth in the sink, Harry gently cleaned his red skin, holding his breath as it stung. Drying off, he grabbed the extra pants he had hidden in the cabinet under the sink earlier and gingerly redressed.

Walking out of the bathroom he found Snape in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, sir?" Harry offered, not wanting the man to think he was lazy.

Snape looked at the boy, hiding his surprise at the offer.

"I am making a simple salad for dinner. You can start cutting the vegetables" Snape said, pointing to the kitchen island where carrots and tomatoes lay.

As Harry began his task, Snape began to think back to the day. He had spent most of his time in his potions lab restocking his personal supply. He glanced at the boy and noticed his skill at cutting the vegetables in such a precise manner as if he had been doing it for years. 

Once dinner was prepared they sat at the kitchen table and ate. They are in silence, but it was not uncomfortable. Snape noticed Harry looking tired, and assumed he had played hard outside. 

* * *

They continued like that for the next few days. Harry would stay up all night to avoid wetting the bed and take an afternoon nap in the backyard. 

* * *

On the fifth day, Harry felt terrible. He was completely exhausted. He stumbled out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs to the bathroom. His lower tummy was even sorer. As he stood in front of the toilet and started peeing Harry stifled a yelp. It burned! As he looked down he panicked, oh no. His pee was red. Trying to calm down he forced himself to finish as tried to breathe through the pain. 

Snape looked at Harry when he sat down at the table for breakfast. The boy looked ill. 

"Potter, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Um... I-" Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Snape the truth or not, "I am a bit tired and my stomachs not feeling well."

"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" Snape thought the boy looked like he was about to drop. He didn't think the boy was telling him everything.

"No, I haven't had any trouble with that," Harry replied, technically he's not having trouble sleeping because he's trying _not to sleep_. 

Snape stood up and walked over to the boy, he put his hand on Harry's forehead trying to figure out if the kid had a fever.

"You feel a little warm. You may have a slight fever. Eat what you can, then I want to back in bed." Snape wasn't going to take chances, if the boy was sick and had some sort of infection, it needed to be dealt with.

"Yes, sir," Harry said not happy.

"While you are resting, I will be in my study. If you begin to feel worse, you are to let me know immediately." Snape told the boy firmly. 

When Harry got back into his bedroom he tried to quickly figure a way that he could be in the bed without peeing all over it. He looked around and spotted his dirty clothes. He bundled them up and put them in a pile. He sorted them by size using the larger ones to cover the bed and stuffing the smaller garments into his underwear. He couldn't believe he was doing this but knew it was the only way he could avoid ruining the sheets. 

Once the bed was covered and his underwear was stuffed, Harry laid down to finally sleep.

Harry abruptly woke a couple hours later as he hit the floor. He immediately knew he had rolled off the bed. From the time Harry started living at the Dursley’s, he had always slept on the floor. He never actually learned how to sleep in a bed, or any surface that was not ground level. He was worried when he started Hogwarts that he would fall out of the bed there, but that first night, he had woken up pressed against some kind of invisible barrier that prevented him from rolling off. The sheets would also magic themselves clean immediately. He later found out that all Hogwarts' beds are charmed to prevent falling or rolling off. He had forgotten about that...

Forcing his sobs to be silent was hard as he felt the squish of his drenched makeshift diaper against his already tender skin.

The little boy was miserable and felt quite small. He was wet, his arm hurt from the fall, and he was all alone in the dim room that felt entirely too big. 

Harry was tired. He had been trying to hide everything, tired of waking up wet, the pain in his tummy, the pain when he peed, the burning on his groin, and not being able to sleep without worry.

He was tired of having to do everything by himself. Tired of being alone.

The little boy couldn't hold it in anymore. Sitting on the floor, drenched in his mess, Harry started wailing loudly.


	2. Two: Severus' Cue

Severus sat in his study at his desk. He hated to admit it but was a little worried about the boy. Thinking back to the past week, he realized that Potter had hardly spoken. The kid also seemed tired all the time. Snape hoped that whatever was causing the boy to feel unwell would pass, but just to make sure he decided to make a doctor's appointment with a muggle paediatrician. Severus did not want to take Harry to St Mongos, and Poppy was out of the country visiting family. A muggle doctor would have to do.

Severus was glad he was able to make the doctors appointment for later that same day, he was even more pleased that the doctor was able to make a house call, so he wouldn’t have to move the boy. 

Snape sat back in his chair. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't hate the boy, he hated what the boy reminded him of, His Lily. Oh, how he missed her, and how he envied James. He thought back to the sick boy in the next room, he really did have Lily's eyes. 

He found it odd that the boy was so small and meek. Maybe he should try and be a little more open with Harry, tell him about his mother. Severus wasn't sure, but he knew that they still had to spend the entire summer together and they couldn't avoid each other the whole time. No child should feel so isolated like that. Perhaps once Harry was feeling better, he could take him to a park or something.

Trying to figure out things to do with the kid so he wasn't stuck on the isolated property, Severus nearly fell out of his chair when he heard screaming-like crying.

_What on earth?_

Rushing into the boy's bedroom, he found Harry on the floor wailing. Confused, Severus knelt down beside the boy. Severus immediately noticed the bruise forming on the boy's arm and the smell of urine on his clothes. Not sure what to do he gently grabbed the boy's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, what happened? What- What are you wearing?" He asked as gently as he could.

Harry started crying louder but tried to respond.

"Didn't wan- want to ruin- bed." Was all the little could get out.

"Why are you on the floo?"

"Rolled off." Harry hiccuped. 

Severus picked the boy up, surprised at how light he was, and carried him to his own room away from the mess.

“Relax child, I am just trying to help you. Let me get you cleaned up. I promise I am not mad or upset, you are sick. Everything will be alright." Severus said as gently as he could. He laid Harry down on a towel on his bed. He needed to strip the boy and get him cleaned.

Pulling his pants down he saw the makeshift diaper more clearly. Ignoring it, he pulled the rest of the boy's clothes off. Severus kept his face blank when he saw the severe rash on the child’s privates, his concern grew when he noticed the bloody urine in the boy's underwear. 

“Oh you poor child, this must be terribly painful.” Severus rubbed the boy's knee trying to comfort him. “Before I can apply cream that will help you feel better, you need to take a bath.”

“No no no baff! No water!” Harry begged the man, his sobs turning into panic.

“Harry, it’s okay, just a quick bath, I promise I will only wash you. It's okay.” Severus tried to calm the poor child down. Harry seemed so young, so small, it made Severus’ heart break.

“No tub, no shower! Please please no,” Harry cried.

“Try to relax for me okay? Look at me,” Severus took the boys chin gently in his hand and forced Harry to look at him. “Are you afraid of the tub, Harry?”

The little boy nodded vigorously. 

“Okay, that’s okay, but I still need to get you clean...” Snape trailed off. He was confused about the boy's fear of the tub, but thought now was not the best time to try and get Harry to talk about it. He quickly racked his brain and tried to figure out how to clean the boy properly without sending him into a panic.

“Let’s go downstairs, no tub, I promise.” Severus gently wrapped the boy in a towel and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen sink was a farm-style, and considering how small the boy was Severus was pretty sure he’d be able to sit the boy in it.

Filling the sink with a few inches of warm water, Severus gently set Harry down. Harry held tightly into Severus’ shirt as he was cleaned.

Harry relaxed a little as the warm water seemed to soothe his sores. Calming down he realized what had happened. He was embarrassed but couldn’t deny the warm feeling he felt that someone was helping him. 

“‘M sorry,” Harry said looking up at his professor trying to see if the man was upset or going to make fun of him.

Severus met his eyes, those emerald green eyes. He felt his walls breaking down. “It’s alright child, we will figure this out together,” he comforted “let’s get you dried off and then I’ll heal your rash.” He picked Harry up and wrapped him in a soft clean towel.

Severus carried him upstairs, cast a double cleaning and refresh charm, and a tidying charm, on Harry’s room, then laid the boy down on the bed. He applied the rash cream gently and muttered a few healing spells, then rubbed bruise balm on Harry's arm.

Harry was grateful that the professor healed him. His tummy was still sore but now that the rash was gone, he could relax.

Going over to the wardrobe, Severus tried to find something clean for the child to wear but all the clothes were stained and ragged.

*How could I have not noticed the child was wearing such tattered clothes?* 

Snape accio’ed one of his own shirts for Harry to wear, it was big enough on the small boy that it could easily be a nightshirt. 

Helping him get dressed, the Potions Master spoke, “You can wear this shirt for a while, I am going to wait to give you underwear because I need your skin to breathe for a bit.” He paused before continuing “Harry, a doctor will be arriving any minute. She is a muggle doctor. We are to pretend we are father and son while she is here.”

Harry didn’t care that he had no underwear or that a doctor was coming, be was too worn out. Snape was being really nice to him, nicer than anyone had ever been and he hoped that it lasted. He really liked being taken care of. Maybe the man didn’t hate him after all...

Severus sat on the bed next to the child. He really needed some answers and maybe now that the boy was so calm, he would talk.

“Harry, I have a few questions for you, do you think you can please answer them for me, honestly, please?”

Harry looked at the Potions Master, he thought for a moment bringing his sleeve covered hand to his mouth and sucked on it for comfort. He really had nothing to lose at this point, the man saw him wet and naked... 

“Kay,” Harry whispered. 

Severus saw the boy sucking on the sleeve of his shirt and hid a grimace while he tried to figure out where to start.

“Do you wet the bed?”

The little boy nodded, teary-eyed.

“Is that why you.. made special underwear to sleep?” Snape asked.

“Didn’t want to ruin the bed” Harry said softly.

“Did you do that every night since you’ve been here?”

Harry hid his face a moment then looked up, “No jus t’day,” he looked back down and mumbled, “I- been stayin’ up at night an’ nappin’ outside while you’s workin’.”

“I see.” He knew that could not continue, “Is that how you got your rash? Waking up wet?”

Harry nodded “I fink so, tried to clean myself up, but I don’t like the bafftub.”

“Why is that?”

“Aunt Petunia an’ uncle Vernon,” Harry hid his face again “the bath is bad, the water hurts.”

Severus was getting a bad feeling about the boy's relatives. He knew Petunia was a difficult woman, but he never thought she would hurt Harry or let her husband hurt him.

“Your clothes then,” Severus thought aloud. He already knew the answer and wasn’t expecting a reply. Harry answered anyway.

“Freaks aren’t s’posed to have nice things.”

Severus’ looked away. He kept his face neutral but was heartbroken at the thought of Lily’s boy being mistreated by the ones who were supposed to care for him. He felt enraged towards those damn muggles. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“The doctor is here, remember we are supposed to pretend we are father and son, you may call me father or dad, it doesn’t matter. I will be right back.” Severus said standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Opening the front door Severus was greeted by a middle-aged woman with light brown hair. She was wearing a doctor’s coat over her purple pant-suit.

“Hello, Dr. Collins, thank you for making it all the way out here on such short notice,” Severus said shaking the woman’s hand.

“ Oh, it’s nothing, your town is on my route.” Dr. Collins assured, “What seems to be the problem with your son, Harry isn’t it?”

“Yes, he seems to have a slight fever and I believe there is blood in his urine. He just healed from a nasty rash from bedwetting. I do not know if it is related.” Snape told her worried as they walked upstairs. 

They found Harry laying on his side sucking softly on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Harry, this is Dr. Collins, she is here to make you better.” Severus coaxed trying to get Harry to look at the doctor.

“Hi, Harry, I’ve heard you're having tummy trouble? Can you tell me where it hurts?”

Harry looked at Snape then at Dr. Collins, he pointed to his bladder.

“Burns when I go an’ ‘s really sore all the time...” Harry grimaced before continuing “My wee was red.”

“Oh no, that doesn’t sound fun, can I touch your tummy?” At Harry’s nod of approval the doctor gently pressed on Harry’s bladder, she knew what was wrong immediately. She looked at Severus. 

“He has a Urinary Tract Infection or UTI. These can be quite painful and is most likely a result of his bedwetting, lack of or improper sanitation can also contribute. I am sure that the rash did not help either. He will need antibiotics for a while, and I have another medication that should help with the pain he feels when urinating...” Dr. Collins trailed off and stood up “Harry, I am going to speak with your daddy privately for a moment, but you have nothing to worry about. You will be feeling much better soon, I promise.”

Walking back downstairs, the adults spoke. 

“So he will be okay. This is my fault, I just got custody of him less than a week ago. I was unaware of his bedwetting, and his refusal to bathe until earlier today. I should have noticed.” Severus felt terrible. 

“This is not your fault, you called me and I am here to help. Now, the antibiotic should clear his UTI right up. However, the other medication, it will help him with the pain of urinating. But the reason it helps is that it numbs the bladder and entire urinary tract to keep it open. He will need diapers for a while, I also strongly recommend that even after his UTI is healed, he wears diapers when he sleeps. It will be easier to keep him and his bed clean, and reduce the chances of another infection.”

Severus wasn’t sure what to say, this needed to be done, he just hoped the boy wouldn’t throw a fit.

“I will be right back, I have the medication in my car. I think I may also have some diapers that will fit him too.” Dr. Collins stepped outside the house to her car to gather the prescriptions. 

When she came back inside, Severus was waiting in the entryway for her. She handed him the bottles of liquid medication and diaper supplies before saying goodbye.

* * *

As Snape walked back upstairs, he looked at the items in his hands. The medication would be no problem, the diapers however, he wasn’t sure. He was grateful that Dr. Collins had given him the supplies, he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to the store today, but he would definitely need more. He would have to take Harry out tomorrow and get him more diapers, wipes, and clothes, the child needed proper clothes. 

Entering the room he found Harry still laying on the bed. Sitting beside him, he stroked the boy's black hair as he spoke.

“Harry, I need you to listen to me very carefully,” The Potions Master waited until the child looked at him before continuing “the medicine that will help you with the pain, will also make you not know when you have to- need to use the bathroom, You will need to wear diapers.” 

Harry’s face crumpled. He didn’t want to wear those! Diapers were for babies and he was eleven! 

Severus gently shushed Harry as he turned him to lay on his back. He gently diapered the boy, adding rash-prevention cream and extra powder. Once the little boy was set, he picked Harry up and held him as he walked downstairs to the living room. Sitting on the large plush rocking recliner Severus tried to calm the child once more.

"It is alright child. No one will make fun of you." Severus patted Harry's back, not sure what to do.

Harry didn't know how to feel about the diaper. On one hand, it was embarrassing, only babies wear them. But, on the other hand, it felt really snug and fit better than any type of underwear he'd ever worn. Well, at least now he didn't have to worry about sleeping and ruining anything. The rocking motions of the chair and Snape holding him made Harry feel safer than he'd ever felt before.

He turned to hide his face in Snape's chest and breathed deeply to calm down. The man smelled like cedar-wood and vanilla, the aroma calmed Harry almost immediately. Between the smell of the man, the motions of the rocking, being held, and being patted on the back, Harry relaxed.

Harry felt clean, calm, and safe for the first time. He fell into a peaceful deep sleep with one hand clutching the man's shirt and sucking softly on the other.


	3. Three

Severus looked down at the little boy in his arms. He felt an overwhelming need to protect this child. Not only because he had promised Lily, but because looking down, all he saw was a small child in desperate need of love and affection. All he wanted was to provide this child with the love he deserves and the love Lily would have given him. 

He could not let Harry go back to his relatives. Although he was sure he didn’t know everything yet about _those_ muggles, he was sure he had enough information to convince Dumbledore. 

Severus waited a little while longer to make sure Harry was fully asleep before moving. He carried him upstairs, tucked him in bed, then cast a monitoring charm to alert him if Harry awoke or needed anything. Walking downstairs, Severus ran his hand through his hair. He needed to talk to Dumbledore immediately. 

Severus walked down to the basement where his potions lab and floo were located. He sighed as he knelt down and floo called Albus. 

“Albus, please come through. I need to speak with you about an urgent matter.”

The second Severus stepped back the Headmaster came through. 

“Severus, what’s wrong?” Albus asked concerned. 

“Come upstairs and we shall talk,” he tiredly replied, “some things have come to light about Harry’s well-being and overall health.”

* * *

Sitting in the living room the headmaster looked at Severus. 

“Is he alright? Should I call Poppy back early?” Albus asked concerned. 

“No. He has already seen a doctor. It was a muggle paediatrician, but he will be fine, physically speaking. Albus,” Severus paused and looked in the Dumbledore pointedly, “Are you aware of the fact that Harry is being mistreated by his relatives?”

“I am aware that he does not like living with them, that they give him a hard time, but I was not aware of anything else. What is going on Severus?”

“I have strong reason to believe that his relatives are," Severus took a deep breath "abusing him." He forced out. 

Dumbledore stared in shock, "Are you certain? What made you come to this conclusion?"

“Harry’s behaviour has been odd, he is quite meek. However, what I found out today seems rather concerning.” Severus proceeded to inform Dumbledore of what had occurred earlier and what the muggle doctor had said. “I am unsure how to continue...” The potions master trailed off. 

Albus sat back in his seat. He felt terribly guilty for leaving Harry with his relatives. He would need to find a new guardian for the child. 

“Severus, my dear boy, I never meant for Harry to get hurt. I was trying to protect him.” He said sadly. 

“I know, all we can do now is focus on helping him heal from this... What am I supposed to do though? His behaviour is that of such a young child.”

"I think the best thing to do would be to let him embrace this side that he probably never had the chance to express.”

Severus tried to hide his emotions, “That is what I was planning on doing.”

“I know a few different mind healers, I’ll get their opinion,” Albus assured. 

“I would greatly appreciate that. Can you please have Poppy owl me when she returns to Hogwarts? I would like her to check him over.”

“Of course.”

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, both contemplating the delicate situation. 

“I need to get Harry new clothes and more diapers,” Severus mumbled to himself making a mental list of all the things he needed to buy. 

Albus smiled and stood, “Please excuse me by dear boy, it seems we both have things to attend to. I am sure you are more than capable of tending to the child. I need to go and start the process of changing Harry’s guardian. As well as speaking with the Dursley’s.” 

Severus stilled, “Who will be taking over his guardianship?”

“Oh, I think we both know the answer to that,” Albus replied with twinkling eyes before he Apparated away leaving the potions master stunned. 

Severus sat there for a couple moments before shaking his head and going upstairs to his study. He needed to write a shopping list so he didn’t forget anything. 

* * *

He was halfway through his list when he heard a thump with loud cries immediately following. Severus jumped up and hurried into Harry's bedroom. 

Upon entering he once again found the little boy on the floor. Gently picking him up, Severus cradled the distressed child in his arms and tried to soothe him. 

“Hey, it’s okay," Severus murmured in Harry's ear, trying to calm the boy. As he tried to soothe the child he noticed the diaper was wet. "Come, let's get you cleaned up." He gently laid Harry back on the bed and began to clean him up.

Harry began to calm down once he was placed back on the bed. He felt an odd sense of relief when Snape had come. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he wanted to feel like this more. Like someone really cared about him, helping him in ways no other adult had ever done. As his cries quieted, he felt the potions master tapping the clean diaper on him and straightening his shirt. 

Harry was past the point of being embarrassed about it. Snape didn't really seem to care and neither did he. He really hoped Snape would keep being nice like this. He liked being held too. He reached his arms up, hoping the man would get the hint.

Severus finished straightening the small child's shirt he noticed the child reaching for him. Without hesitation, he lifted the boy into his arms. 

Severus carried Harry back downstairs and sat back in the recliner from earlier. He needed to figure out why the boy had rolled off the bed twice in one day. 

"How did you end up on the floor again?" He asked gently.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "'S hard to sleep in beds, 'cause... 'm not used to it." He turned his face into Snape's chest before continuing, "Don' know how to stay an' not roll off."

Severus rubbed the boys back and started rocking him.

"Harry," he asked as gently as he could, "where did you sleep at your aunt and uncle's?"

Harry held tighter onto Snape's shirt, playing with the buttons on it, he squirmed a little before answering, "In the cupboard under the stairs, never a bed 'till Hogwarts."

Severus kept his composer and continued to soothe the boy, but in his head, he was seething. They had made him sleep in a cupboard? No bed until Hogwarts? Severus knew the beds at Hogwarts were all charmed, but that kind of magic was dependent on constant recasting, house-elves were best at it. 

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard Harry's stomach grumble. Standing up he carried him to the kitchen. Gently setting the child at the table, he turned to quickly make some dinner. Placing the food in front of the child, Severus sat across.

"Tomorrow we need to go to the store. You need more supplies and better clothes. There is a muggle store about a half-hour away. We will leave after breakfast if you are feeling well enough."

"But, I don't have any muggle money!" Harry blurted before he could think. How was he supposed to buy all those things? He wanted to cry, that wasn't fair! Was this a trick or something? Was Snape going to be like the Dursley's and take him out to point out all the things that he can't have?

The potions master immediately noticed the boy's eyes tear up and his lip trembling. 

"Child, relax, please. There is no need to get upset, no tears. I will be buying everything, you are my ward for the summer, therefore I will be providing everything for you. You are much too young to worry about money. I am in charge of you and your well being as of now, I will pay for all the things you need, no strings attached. I promise."

Severus was going to kill those muggles if it was the last thing he did.

Harry calmed. His professor was going to get his new things! He was beyond thankful. The man was being so nice! He was really starting to like Snape a lot.

"Fank you!" He offered the man a shy smile.

Severus felt warmth flood through his chest at the small smile. His smile was just like Lily's and he wanted to see that more. 

"You are welcome child, now finish eating, then you need to take another dose of your medicine."

* * *

After dinner and after Harry had his medicine Snape wasn’t sure exactly what to do as it was still a bit too early for bed. He settled the boy in the couch and did something he told himself he would _not_ do while the child was in his home. He opened the cabinet above the small fireplace to reveal a television. Turning it on he found a kids movie. He wasn’t sure what it was but he hoped it would keep Harry occupied a little while until bed. 

Harry was enthralled at the colours and music coming from the screen. He was surprised that Snape had a TV and was even more ecstatic that he was watching a movie! He settled into his seat and cuddled the throw pillow. He glanced over at his professor and saw him reading a book. He kept glancing over at the man periodically, just to make sure he hadn't left. 

Severus had his book open but was instead thinking of sleeping arrangements. His first idea was to set pillows on either side of the boy on the bed to act as a barrier. But that idea quickly went out the window. What if the child accidentally kicked them off and then rolled off the bed? He didn't want that. And what if the child needed a change? Or had a bad dream? 

The potions master took a breath to calm himself. He noticed Harry keep glancing at him.

"Harry, it is almost time for bed."

Harry pouted. He didn't want to go to bed. He did _not_ like the bed. 

"Don' wanna." He grumbled.

"Yes, you need to sleep. We have many things we need to do tomorrow and I do not want to take a fussy child around town."

Harry didn't even try to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. He did not want to sleep in the bed and he did not want to be alone in that room. He just didn't.

"Don' wanna be alone, don' wanna." He sobbed.

Severus was up immediately. He picked the child up and carried him upstairs. The boy's cries grew louder when he realised they were going up the stairs. His grip on Severus' shoulders tightened and the man grimaced as he felt the boys nails dig into his skin. He made a mental note that they needed to be trimmed. 

Once upstairs, he carried Harry to his own room and sat in his large bed.

"Harry please look at me."

The little boy looked at him through wet eyelashes. Severus could feel his heart-melting more and more. What was this child doing to him?

"I know you are scared of the bed. I know that you do not want to be alone, but you need to sleep. How about we do this. I will let you sleep with me in here so you are not alone, and you do not roll off."

Harry relaxed a little before looking around. The bed was centred against the wall with a night table on either side. 

Snape stood up with the boy in his arms and turned to face the bed. He took out his wand and started moving furniture around. The night table on the right shrunk, then floated over and placed itself on the left. The bed slid over so that one side was against the wall.

The potions master could feel the boy finally calming down enough to loosen his grip on his shoulders. He laid the boy down near the wall and covered him with the blanket. As he tucked him in, Snape discretely checked to see if the boy needed a change. Finding him dry he stood up.

"I will be right back, I need to get ready for bed. I will be in the bathroom right there," He pointed to the door on the opposite wall.

"Kay. Promise you be back?" Harry asked sounding much much younger.

"Yes," Severus replied before turning away.

Harry laid there and watched the man walk into the restroom. He was _not_ going to sleep until he came back. But was tired, even though he had slept most of the day, he felt exhausted. 

A few minutes later when Snape returned and got into the bed, Harry was barely awake.

"I will be on this side, so you can't roll off and if you need anything, you just wake me up. Okay?" Snape whispered, not sure if the child was even awake.

"Kay daddy."

Severus looked at the small child lying next to him. That warm feeling returned. Did the boy just say what he thought he heard?

_No._

He couldn't have. 

Harry was just dreaming of something. 

Forcing the thought out of his mind he fell asleep.


End file.
